Um amor Perdido,
by Magical Rhtym
Summary: Dois anos sem nóticias, Harry potter simplesmente some! Gina casa-se com neville, mas mantém um caso com homem mistérioso.. fic melhor que o resumo HAHAHA.
1. Trailer

Beeeefore do trailer KSOSKAOS. quero umas coisas básicas ou não tão básicas assim..

Primeiro. : Se harry potter me pertencesse , Neville Teria Casado com a Di-Lua,Um Monte de personagens não teriam morrido,é os dursley seriam mais chatos . kPor isso não me pertecem e sim a JK.

Segundo,: Sou viciada em Harry potter, mas tbm não sei de tudo HAHAHA,qualquer errinho (inho) me fale...

e Terceiro, : estou começando a fazer fics, então me perdoem tbm o portugues. porque como moro no japão, e aprendi o portugues em casa fica meio dificil, então qualquer coisa me desculpe.

Censura - aah sei não. depende do seu ponto de vista sexual . O_O' não vou dizer a idáde

espécifica, porque eu mesmo não tenho tantos anos de idáde.

________________________________________________________________

Hoje, dia primeiro de setembro fazia exatamente 5 anos desde que gina havia

passado por hogwarts. é 2 anos que ela não via _Harry potter_

diferente de qualquer _"namora" _e_ "termina" _Virginia Weasley agora era _Casada. _

Com Neville Longbottom... mas seu desejo era ser de harry, mas enquanto isso era

impossivel de se acontecer ela mantinha um caso com um homem mesterioso

mas é se derrepente o Harry potter voltasse ? é se ele ainda não esqueceu gina ?

**_If the peoples come back for the past ? _**

Você passou dois anos longe, é ainda se diz morar em meu coraçao ?

**_and somethings reallys wierds starts to happen._**

Faz duas semanas que ele sumiu...

**_If the ghost of your past have something with this ? _**

Aonde ele está ?

**_You ready for the real world ? _**

eu nunca te esqueci..

**_And the magics cant help you ! _**

Mágicas não fazem você ter sentimentos.

**_what you gonna do ? _**

você está preparado ...

**_Its late, Its Over. _**

Os erros trarão consequencias.

**The world in danger, Just you can save him right now, once again**

_________________________________________________

Ai está o trailer, espero que gostem OKSOA. é sorry meu inglês é pêssimo, não sei porque inventei de colocar isso... Mas de qualquer maneira, espero que o trailer tenha ficado bom.

Xoxô Guys :*****


	2. Não era para você estar aqui!

Gina Acorda de manha totalmente atordoada.

Ontem tinha bebido vinho demais.

ela estava de _ressaca _. como dizia hermione...

Querido acorde ! vai chegar atrasado no ministério. - disse gina

Mais cinco minutos mãe, - disse neville.. enrolando seus braços entre gina.

Neville trabalhava departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas

Gina era apenas dona de casa, não tinham filhos... por mais que neville quisesse

Querido! Vai se atrasar - disse gina em tom de desaprovaçao

tá bom, levantei Gininha... - bufou Neville. O que tem para o café?

Nada! você além de não levantar, não me deixou levantar. - Disse gina.

ah claro... dá um tempinho de você fazer alguma coisa para eu comer ? - perguntou Neville.

Não sei! vou na cozinhar fazer alguma coisa. - bufou Gina.

Levantou se da Cama, com um lençol enrolado no corpo, já que estava nua.

Colocou uma blusinha de alça rosa é calça moletom cinza, é foi para a cozinha.

preparar alguma coisa. fez Ovos é Bacons junto com café ...

Está delixioso - disse neville com a boca cheia..

Obrigada querido - disse gina dando um sorriso.

Bom está na minha hora.. Você vai sair Hoje? - perguntou neville.

Não sei, acho que sim... vou ver se Mione quer fazer compras comigo. - disse gina.

ah então tá. agora estou atrasado muito atrasado, você consegue ficar o fim

de semana sozinha ? - perguntou neville

Claro que sim. Não sou mais criança - bufou gina

ah então tá bom. já vou indo - disse neville pegando suas malas.

Então parou no meio da sua sala é Aparatou..

Gina pegou um pergaminho é escreveu.

_Aonde você está ? estou morrendo de saudades, ele foi viajar_

_se você quiser temos o fim de semana inteiro juntos. _

_estou louca para ficar em seus braços de novo,! _

_beijos. ass :Gina _

Terminou de escrever e deu para a coruja.

Entregue para ele! você sabe quem - disse gina quando viu a expressão de dúvida

na cara da coruja. que depois entendeu rapidamente..

a coruja deu uma bicadinha no dedo de gina é saiu voando a procura de dele.

uma hora depois ele aparata na sala de gina.

Ah você chegou. - disse gina abrindo um sorriso, enrolando seus braços no pescoço dele.

você acha que ia te deixar nessa casa aqui sozinha? Quando O panaca saiu? - perguntou ele.

Faz uma hora, ele só saiu é eu já escrevi a carta para você. - disse ela. dando um beijo na boca dele.

mas não era um beijo calmo, Era um beijo ardente cheio de desejo. um beijo que por mais que os

dois estivessem sem folêgo, não conseguiam parar ele já foi abaixando as alças da blusa dela.

Aqui não, Vamos para o quarto - ofegou gina.

Mas eu gosto de fazer na sala ! - disse ele.

É mas não podemos arriscar! da ultíma vez ele quase nós pegou na sala. - disse ela.

então tá bom. Vamos - disse ele dando por vencido, é pegou gina no colo que deu uma risada.

colocou ela na cama, é já foi deitando em cima dela.

O que você ficou fazendo que não me chamou logo ruivinha ? - perguntou ele

Esperando meu marido ir viajar. - disse gina. enquanto ele dava beijos e lambidas em seu

pescoço. enquanto fazia carinho em seus cabelos vermelhos feito fogo.

Porque você não se divorcia logo dele ? - perguntou ele.

porque ele é meu sustento. você sabe disso - disse gina.

Mas eu sou rico é posso te sustentar melhor do que aquele idiota - disse ele. que parou

prontamente olhando para a face de gina..

Mas você sabe que teu pai não aprovaria é que nosso relacionamento é só desejo - disse ela.

Agora vamos parar de falar, Ou você está aqui para conversar? - perguntou gina, com expressão de dúvida na face.

É claro que não! - disse ele com um sorriso maroto, É beijou gina na boca, desceu para o queixo

depois para os peitos. quando chegou na barriga... estava quase tirando a blusa dela, quando telefone tocou.

Caramba, Não atende o telefone Gina , fica aqui - disse ele.

Por acaso, como sabe que foi um telefone que tocou agora?

andei aprendendo com alguém coisas sobre trouxas, você não vai gostar de saber quem.

Hum... - foi a única coisa que gina disse. Mas eu tenho que atender é se for Mione ou Neville?

Aqueles dois, Que saco! - disse ele muito zangando.

Não fica assim. Deixa eu só atender é já volto, gina saiu correndo é foi pegar o telefone.

Alô ? - perguntou ela.

alô, é você gina? - perguntou a voz ao lado, não parecia com a voz, nem de Mione e Neville.

Quem é ? - perguntou ela meio relevante.

Sou eu Gina, _Harry... _- Disse Ele. Nessa Hora gina estava longe. O Que que Harry potter queria com ela?

O Que Você quer ? - disse gina. segurando o choro.. O que você quer depois desses dois anos sem nóticia?

Eu sei que sumi gina, mas foi para seu bem... eu posso me encontrar com você no caldeirão furado ?- perguntou ele.

É melhor você ter uma desculpa muito boa Harry potter pensou ela.

. Estou indo para ai... - disse ela. Que estava dividida entre Ódio e Felicidade.

então tá gina estou te esperando... - disse ele. que desligou o telefone.

Gina subiu as escadas, é foi correndo para seu quarto se trocar, foi quando lembrou de seu amante.

Você tem que ir embora! - disse ela o empurrando da cama. Mione Está me esperando no caldeirão furado...

Aquela... - ia dizer ele mais ela o interrompeu.

Não se atreva a dizer nenhuma palavra! Não posso mais desmarcar, Por favor vá embora...

está bem , Mas você ainda vai me pagar ruivar. - disse ele com aquele sorriso maroto. dando um beijo

em seus ombros, Até mais - disse ele, e aparatou. Gina foi se trocar

Colocou uma blusa preta com um desenho de uma mulher . Um sobretudo Vermelho

é calça skinny jeans... é botas de cano longo. Não estava ligado se ia parecer bruxa ou não. mas ela foi mesmo assim...

Ela desceu as escadas, é então parou para pensar. O que ela estava fazendo indo ao encontro de harry potter ?

aquele que disse que a amava, pediu a em casamento é foi embora? Ela estava incerta se ia ou não ,

Mas por curiosidade acabou indo... aparatou é chegou ao caldeirão furado... Todos os rapazes de olho nela.

mas ela procurava pelo "O" cara, é viu ele na mesa ao fundo, mas ele não estava sozinha. estava com uma

mulher de cabelos cacheados é loiros, junto com um homem alto é de cabelos ruivos é sardas.

hermione granger é Seu irmão ronald... Foi correndo ao encontro deles. Cumprimentando Mione com um beijo na bochecha

é fechando a cara para harry, Mas se sentou ao lado dele...

O-Oi gina - disse Harry . Quanto tempo...

gina disse a mesma coisa. mas com um tom zangando...

Olha gina, eu sei que sumi.. - ia dizer ele. mas gina mesmo sabendo que

estava lá por conta própria, explodiu de raiva. como se tivesse sido obrigada a ir.

VOCÊ SABE ? ENTÃO POR QUE SUMIU? ME DEIXANDO SOZINHA, EU ESTAVA GRÁVIDA DE VOCÊ POTTER. ACABEI

PERDENDO O FILHO DEPOIS QUE VO-VOCÊ FOI EMBORA. - gritos ensurecedores ecoavam pelo caldeirão furado.

Gina, E-eu não sabia. - ele gaguejava..

É CLARO QUE NÃO SABIA. EU IA TE CONTAR NO DIA QUE VOCÊ FOI EMBORA, É DEIXOU APÉNAS UM BILHETE DIZENDO

QUE "SENTIA MUITO!", COMO VOCÊ PODE SER ASSIM POTTER? - pergunta gina aos berros é Lagrímas. Rony parecia estar bravo

com harry pelo jeito que o olhava, gina saiu correndo dali. batendo os pés. rony fez a mençao de ir atrás dela. mas hermione o impediu

deixa eu eu vou, Ela só vai conseguir falar comigo - disse mione, dando um olhar de desaprovaçao a harry é saiu a procura de gina.

Gina,Gina ! - chamava hermione, quando ouviu um choro ali perto. foi correndo ver se era gina é era.

Gina, acalme-se... ele não estava agindo certo eu sei. - disse hermione, mas ele voltou.

me acalmar Mione ? como posso me acalmar?, eu perdi um filho por causa dele... ele me deixou plantada aqui!

agora que ele volta? sem ao menos dar noticías esses dois anos. é depois que eu me caso com o neville ?

teoricamente você não está casada com neville. Você só o trai - disse hermione num tom de desprovaçao.

Você estava com ele hoje né ? me responda gina.

Estava! Ele veio depois que o neville foi viajar, ele foi embora porque eu disse que eu teria um compromisso...

você não pode fazer isso com o neville gina. ele te ama! - ia dizendo hermione que foi interrompida.

É quem é você para me dizer o que fazer? você não sabe nada do que se passa em minha vida! NADA!

se Harry Tiago Potter voltou já não me importa mais...

GINA! para de gritar... não podem descobrir que harry está aqui! - sussurou hermione.

porque não ? - perguntou Gina. voldermort já se foi ! Não tem quem procura-lo aqui...

TEM SIM! Lúcius Malfoy é a Lestranger... Faz meses que estão atrás de Harry. (n/a: coloquei o nome do lúcius inteiro pra não confundir com o filho!rs)

Mas a Lestranger Morreu hermione, Minha mãe a matou! eu mesma vi com meus próprios olhos.

ela fingiu que tinha morrido. mas na verdade tinha um feitiço a protegendo

e posso saber como "você" sabe disso ? - perguntou gina desconfiada,

está bem gina. - Hermione disse, Respirou fundo e continuou. desde que o harry sumiu...

- ela parou hesitante. Eu sabia o paradeiro dele.

O QUE ? você sabia do paradeiro dele esse tempo todo é nunca me disse? Como você pode ser assim Hermione.

Como vocês podem ser assim?

Calma gina. eu posso explicar... - hermione parou novamente. é continuou. tudo começou

quando harry nós visitou com uma mala na mão dizendo que precisava da nossa ajuda.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ding - Dong. _

_Ron! vai atender. estou ocupada agora - gritou hermione _

_tá bom, - resmungou ron. Quem deve ser as 01 da manhã? _

_RONY. - exclamou harry RONY. você precisa me ajudar! _

_O que aconteceu harry. Cadê a gina? - perguntou rony preocupado._

_está em casa, segura. Mas rony cadê mione? - perguntou harry, ele tinha uma aparência estranha._

_Hermione! - gritou rony. Hermione saiu descendo as escadas perguntando o que era. quando viu harry_

_Harry! você está bem. que machucados são esse?- perguntou hermione olhando para o rosto é as mãos de harry_

_Não são nada Mione. Mas eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. - disse harry, Parou hesitante e continou. _

_Malfoy e Lestranger estão atrás de mim. Eu preciso que vocês protejão gina, é se protejão_

_Como assim harry? - perguntou hermione horrorizada. Lestranger Morreu. _

_Não, Não morreu ela tinha um feitiço a protegendo... eles estão atrás de mim para me levar ao novo mestre deles. _

_Que novo mestra harry? - perguntou rony. Você está bem._

_Estou... Eles vão me levar ao.. - mas harry parou de falar escutou um grande estrondo lá fora._

_olha eu não tenho tempo. eu preciso ir. cuidem de gina, por favor - disse ele logo aparatando._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Então foi isso gina. - disse hermione ao ver a cara confusa de gina. ele nós mandou cartas

todos os meses. mas mês passado ele disse que estava voltando... então ele voltou.

E-Eu. não consigo acreditar. você hermione como pode ser tão mentirosa é inventar uma hístoria dessas? -

perguntou gina com a voz zangada. Você sabia o paradeiro dele. é não me contou é depois inventa essa hístoria toda?

eu pensei que fossêmos amigas.

nós somos gina. - disse hermione pegando na mão de gina. que puxou sua mão.

Me solta. não me toca... - disse gina que saiu correndo... parou num beco e aparatou para casa.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Quem será o homem mistérioso ? k. a gina não acreditou mesmo na hist da mione, tadinha. espero que gostem.; desculpa ai os erros.. buts, será que mereço reviews ? KSOKSO. postem na review quem vocês achão que é o homem mistérioso. é quem e o novo chefe do malfoy e da lestranger...

Xoxô Guys :***'**


	3. Neville Desaparecido

Fazia duas semanas que gina tinha ido ao encontro de harry,

Os trés. Hermione,Rony e Harry continuavão a Ligar para gina

que fazia questão de não atender, Gina também tinha passado

diversas vezes no ministério Neville não voltou no fim de semana

como tinha prometido, Gina pensava se já não bastava a conta

de homens que a abandonavam. gina estava sentido

um aperto no coraçao, ela não amava neville mas queria que ele estivesse

aqui... Foi quando ela recebeu uma carta desconhecida.

gina estava andando na rua quando uma carta caiu em seus pés, ela pegou

é só teve o tempo de ver que a coruja era _branca_

o quê será que potter quer comigo _de novo_? - murmurou gina.

ela abriu a carta, se apavorou.

_Neville está morto,é sua hora está chegando gina._

era a única coisa que estava escrita na carta. Gina não

sabia se acreditava que neville estavá morto ou não.

porquê era apénas uma _carta._ pensava ela.

mas gina sentia uma sensação estranha,

ela queria correr,gritar estava sentindo seu estamagô revirar,

num impulso foi correndo a casa de hermione.

Hermione! você tem que me ajudar, - disse gina.

o quê aconteceu gina? - perguntou hermione vendo

a expressão de horror na cara de gina.

Her-hermione eu acho que m-matarão _o neville _- disse gina.

ela não aguentou é se debulho em lagrímas.

Hermione assustada com o que gina acabará de dizer, ficou olhando para gina

M-mas quem te disse isso gina? foi o ministério.? - perguntou hermione.

Não, foi o uma _carta, - _disse gina olhou para hermione é continou.

uma carta que o _potter _me mandou. - disse gina

Como assim gina? - perguntou hermione. gina estendeu a carta.

hermione a pegou rapidamente é leu e releu inúmeras vezes,

mas não adiantava nada, só estava escrito aquilo

Não pode ter sido o harry gina! Não pode. você sabe muito bem disso -

gritou hermione se alterando. só porque você está brava com ela

não quer dizer que vá achar que harry matou o neville.

Mas eu vi! eu vi a maldita coruja branca dele! - disse gina também se alterando

Mas você não pode culpá-lo por você ser uma garota extremamente _mimada_! - disse hermione

que parou prontamente, vendo a expressão de margura no rosto de gina

VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SÓ ESTOU CULPANDO ELE SÓ POR ELE TER IDO EMBORA HERMIONE ? - gritou gina SE VOCÊ QUER SABER NOSSA AMIZADE ESTÁ ACABADA. EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO! - gina estava

extremamente zangada. aparatou rápido dali  
chegando em casa, tinha telegrama para ela...

_Vou ai amanhã. precisamos conversar urgente..  
é claro nós divertir, amanha as 08:30 da noite...  
estou com saudades ruivinha ; _

_ beijos, Ass : seu amante. _(n/a: se eu colocar o nome vocês vão descobrir né? KSOAKSOA)

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Me desculpem, esse epísodio está parado, é chato e pequeno... mas ultímamente não estou tendo tempo  
Para nada, é fiquei bastante tempo sem postár, mas está ai... espero que gostem... (sei que tá pequeno but mereço review?)  
aaaah pelo menos mandem a review falando quem, é o homem mistérioso da gina...

xoxo guys :*****'


End file.
